fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sheldon Dinkleberg (The All New Fairly OddParents!)/Quotes
:Sheldon: TURNER!!! :Daran: Hmmph...Dinkleberg! I never thought I'd see you again. :Nataliya: What's going on here? :Sheldon: I'll tell you what's going on, Nataliya. Your husband kidnapped me and blasted me into space, into a planet full of him, and it broke me and my mind, making me realize what's going on with Daran. And David Mulligan told me my wife's now sleeping with the fish because of your husband! :Nataliya: (gasps; angrily to Daran) Daran, you said that the Dinklebergs went on vacation! :Daran: I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know the truth, so I made this lie up almost 20 years ago. :Sheldon: And that's not all! Your son told me that Daran treated him and others like dirt, including your boy scouts and you, Nataliya. Not to mention, you were extremely oblivious to Vicky's behavior when she acted all evil and tried to kill Timmy! You were even okay with him [[w:c:fairlyoddparents:Open Wide and Say Aaagh!|having a "twerp-ectomy" and having his throat ripped out by his babysitter instead of just removing his tonsils?!]] :Nataliya: In hindsight, that wasn't a particularly good idea. :Sheldon: You got that right, Nataliya. (to Daran) What did I do to you other than that pudding cup incident over 50 years ago? Nothing! I offered you a chance to have that pudding cup after I accidentally took it, and you didn't take it! When I had my parachute pants and they offered me a huge paycheck, I broke up with Nataliya so she could be yours, and yet you still think I'm evil. By the way, Daran, remember that whole M.E.A.N. thing? I made it all up because I knew how much it meant to you to think I was evil. I thought it was a joke and you'd stop, but you just kept antagonizing me after that for no reason other than to amuse yourself. Sending me into space to drive me crazy was the last straw! At that moment, I realized your true intentions. And what do you have to show for your lifetime of ignorance and idiocy? :Daran: ...What? :Sheldon: Everything! An expensive house, a beautiful wife, a son who makes video games, a daughter who's a dentist assistant, and now you have grandchildren who've rescued me and treated me kindly compared to you! And do you deserve any of it? No! :Daran: What are you saying? :Sheldon: I'm saying you're what's wrong with America, Turner. You coast through life, you do as little as possible, and you leech off decent, hardworking people, and the misery of your kid being tortured by a manipulative and cruel babysitter. :Nataliya: That was a long time ago, Vicky hasn't babysat Timmy since he was 11. :Sheldon: Oh, okay, heh. (to Daran) Daran, if you lived in any other country in the world, you'd have starved to death long ago. :Nataliya: He's got you there, honey. :Daran: If you want me to finish you off, Dinkleberg, it'll be my pleasure. :Sheldon: Bring it on, Daran! :(Sheldon and Daran briefly start fighting, with Sheldon punching Daran in the chin) :Daran: Ow, you broke my chin! (before he could attack Sheldon, Timmy steps in and stops their fight) :Timmy: Now, now, no one's gonna kill anybody. Come on, Mr. Dinkleberg, I'll take you to another retirement home without my dad bothering you. :Sheldon: (sighs) Alright, Timmy. (to Daran) But remember this, Daran Turner - you are the worst human being I have ever met. (to Nataliya) And Nataliya, it was nice seeing you again. (leaves with Timmy) :Daran: Hey, I got off pretty easy. :Nataliya: Apart from a broken chin. Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Character quote pages